The Drop of Doom
by Baxter54132
Summary: For Lucarly Couple Boost. Rally is not the best person to take to an amusement park but how far will he go to win over a certain green haired girl. K plus for safety RallyxLuna


This is for Lucarly's couple boost contest.

Writing this is making me nervous.

Enjoy!

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Leo's smirk widens as he stares down one of the largest roller coasters ever created. The "Drop of Doom" is 200 feet tall and features three huge 92-degree drops that make the rider feel like they are falling into a dark abyss. It is rumored that three people have died of heart attacks from riding this coaster but you know what people say about rumors. They start from a grain of the truth. Leo looks to his right at his friend Rally. Rally is probably the worst person for Leo to have picked to come to an amusement park. Even though he has a tough exterior, Rally is deathly scared of coasters. Leo dragged Rally onto the children's ride, which is a small coaster that goes in circles, and Rally almost lost his voice from all of the screaming he did. Rally's face slowly turns and he makes eye contact with Leo. He slowly shakes his head no. Leo chuckles before throwing his arm around Rally so he can speak quietly into his ear.

"You want to impress my sister don't you?" asks Leo.

Rally nods his head yes.

"Well then this is your chance. Luna will be back from the bathroom any second and you need to prove your courage. Take her on the Drop of Doom and show her what a man you can be!" Leo adds emphasis to his speech by pumping his fist into the air enthusiastically.

Rally smiles, "you're right Leo. I can do this!"

A small girl with green hair steps into the conversation. "Excuse me Leo but why is your arm around Rally-chan?"

Leo jumps up and runs one of his hands through his hair awkwardly, "I was just giving him a pep talk. Jeez Luna, you jumped to a conclusion way to fast. I was just speaking quietly and had to get really close."

Luna rolls her eyes at her brother's silly antics. "Whatever Leo."

Leo ignores her comment with a comment of his own, "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I said guess."  
"Just tell me Leo."

"Ask Rally."

"Rally?"

Rally clears his throat. "Umm… willyougoontherollercoasterwithme?"

Luna looks at Rally with a confused expression on her face. "What??"

"He wants you to go on the Drop of Doom with him," Leo informs Luna.

Luna smiles warmly at Rally, "Sure, I would love to go with you."

Rally smiles back and Leo pats him on the back. Leo leans in to whisper some advice into Rally's ear. "Go get her tiger."

A cute blush spreads across Rally's cheeks. "I don't want her to run away!"

Leo laughs, "jeez, its just a saying."

Luna looks between the two boys before shrugging and walking off towards the line. Rally runs after her and the two of them get into line for the Drop of Doom.

(Waiting in line is a boring boring boring boring (you get the idea) process so I'm going to skip to when they are getting onto the coaster.)

Luna grabs Rally's hand and drags him up to the front row. "Lets sit up here!"

Rally nods nervously. He looks down from the platform and notices Leo, who immediately starts waving and shooting him thumbs ups from the ground. He slides into the coaster car and buckles himself him. Next to him he notices that Luna is struggling with hers. "Here let me help you," he offers as he reaches over to snap Luna's buckle in place.

Luna thanks him and Rally immediately looks the other way to hide his blush. He mumbles a "no problem" under his breath.

The PA system crackles to life and an automated voice explains the rules. "No undoing your buckles, if you feel like you are going to be sick or faint than close your eyes, lastly enjoy your ride!"

The coaster glides forwards and begins its very long ascend to the top of the ride. "Are you excited?" asks Rally.

Luna nods her head yes, "I love roller coasters, the rush is just awesome. What about you? Do you like roller coasters."

Rally nods half-heartedly, "I like them just fine on the way up. It's the down part that's scary. I know I'm secure in my seat but I still get nervous. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"I know what you mean. You shouldn't worry though, if your feeling scared just remember that I'm right here next to you."

"Luna…" and then the coaster jerks forward to begin its first dangerous drop.

From the ground Leo can hear Rally's yell.

On the way up the second hill Rally turns to talk to Luna. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. His mouth moves open and closed like a fish out of water.

Luna giggles, "Did you lose your voice Rally-chan?"

Rally nods shamefully. Once again a small blush tints his cheeks.

The coaster jerks again and pushes through its second and third drops. The coaster slides to a stop back at the station. The PA comes on again, "Thank you for riding the Drop of Doom. Push up on your buckles and they will rise off of you. If you go to the picture Kiosk than a picture is available for you to buy. Have a great day!"

Rally pushes up on his buckle and climbs out of the coaster. He stumbles a few steps forward before collapsing onto the ground. Once comfortably sitting he flattens his hair. Luna plops down next to him. "As fun as sitting is we really should get back to Leo."

Rally nods and stands up. He follows Luna out of the station and down to where Leo is standing. Leo has a wide, evil looking smirk on his face as he hugs something to his chest.

"Whatcha got there?" Luna asks cautiously.

"Nothing much," Leo replies. "Just this picture of you two on the coaster."

Rally's eyes immediately widen and he shakes his head vigorously back and forth. He weezes out a small "no," but can't get any other sound to come from his vocal cords.

Leo chuckles, "did you lose your voice from all of the screaming you did?"

Rally glares at Leo. Luna sighs and puts her hand out for the picture. Leo hands it to her and Luna flips it over so she and Rally can looks at it.

The picture is one of those pictures that are taken of two people who are riding the roller coaster. Luna is sitting up with her hands raised high above her head, a huge grin on her face. To her right sits Rally… or what **was** Rally at the beginning of the ride. In the picture Rally is well, having a panic attack. He has the cutest expression (according to Luna) on his face. It is an expression of absolute terror. His mouth is wide open to show that he is indeed screaming at the top of his lungs.

Luna looks up from the picture. "I thought you liked roller coasters?" she asks.

Rally shakes his head no.

"He only went to impress you," says Leo.

"Really? Well thank you Rally-kun," replies Luna.

Rally blushes (again) and tries to answer with a "no problem," but it sounds like n oble so he gives up.

Leo scoffs at their cheesy moment and points at the coaster next to the Drop of Doom. "We are going to go on that one next. Rumor has it that ten people have gotten seizures from it because it moves so fast."

Luna smiles at Leo's childlike antics but shakes her head no, "You can go on it if you want but Rally-kun and I are going to sit over on that bench."

Leo shrugs, "fine don't come, I'll see you at the finish. Maybe…" he winks and runs off to get into line.

Rally sighs as he watches Leo run off. Luna smiles at him. "I thought you were really brave. That coaster was a scary one but you still went with me. I am impressed."

Rally smiles at Luna's warm words and starts believing that there might be something between them. (Like a relationship)

1352 words

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Well here you go Lucarly. I must apologize because I use Luna and Leo and you use Rua and Ruka. I have just watched too much dubbed stuff to write with their Japanese names.


End file.
